User talk:Perfecto
Welcome to my Talk page here in Memory Alpha, a definitive reference for everything related to Star Trek that anyone can edit. Leave me a message - - - Articles I created - - Me in Wikipedia Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:28, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) If you wish create a new category, you must place it on Category suggestions, where it must receive a user consensus. And also, the Ten Forward page is not for making announcements or informing the community of what you plan to do. Please keep such comments to your own talk page or to the talk page of any article you are discussing. Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 04:24, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Forum:Ensign Extras I'd appreciate information on the actors and actresses playing the ensigns that, among other things, assist in Engineering and cover for the cast's absence operating the bridge. I observe that some of them have extended screen time and dialogue. (And, yeah, some are hot....) Is there a reference where I can check who appeared where? --Perfecto 05:15, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) The characters: *Starfleet personnel **Starfleet lieutenants **Starfleet ensigns **Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel **Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel **Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel **Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel **|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel **Starfleet engineering personnel **Starfleet security personnel The performers: *Category:Performers among others -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:08, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC)